Ian Brenton
Overview Ian Brenton is a 20 year old Cougar therian that was born and raised in Delcord. He has become estranged with his family, being the runt of the litter. Ian works part time as a bank teller while interning as an I.T. specialist for a refrigerated trucking company. Ian is a known recluse, spending all of his free time at his home in a family friend's garage that he rents. Appearance Standing at just over 6 feet tall, Ian is as far as the rest of his family as possible; a comparatively scrawny and somewhat physically weak frame. Being a cougar, he bears the attributes of his species - short, rounded ears, a thick and somewhat heavy tail and large paws. He has sepia fur with beige ventral patterns Black accents are found around the 'dipped' beige marking on his muzzle, behind and the edges of his ears as well as the tip of his tail. Casually, Ian wears things he finds comfortable; tank tops, loose hoodies, baggy shirts paired with equally baggy and relaxed pants (The more worn, the better). At work, he can be seen in much more formal clothing, befitting his jobs. Often times, outside of work, he can be seen with a retro gaming-themed collar with a small bell on the front. Generally, he is well-bathed and clean, hair gathered into a loose tail. Personality Rather withdrawn from those around him, he tends to give short and to-the-point answers and comments when he feels the need to. This often leads people to mistake him as disinterested about the world around him, though he has a high capacity for kindness and thoughtfulness in those he deems worthy on his own internal scale. Often, he will not make eye contact or look at someone when speaking due to certain factors in his upbringing which led him to accept the world at large potentially dislikes him and such familiarities should be avoided when at all possible. When confronted by someone he respects as authority, he will stiffen up and respond while making eye contact and almost as if he were speaking to a coach or other similar figure.Overall, Ian seldom lets his personality shine through his withdrawn nature except if you speak to him through a means of text or online in some way, where his nature shines through - A comfortable, playful and compassionate cat brimming with passion. Common Knowledge * Drives a hatchback, a white 1987 Nissan Sentra Rumors * It is thought that Ian is gay. (Christina Rodgers) * Some say, he is still farming for mounts even today. (Christina Rodgers) Pre-Lazy Days History Ian was born to a large family of four siblings, 3 brothers and 1 sister where he ended up being a runt and not at all what his father wanted for his last child. He did not excel in any sport, nor did he seem to display any aptitude in any physical activity; something very unusual for his family. Instead, he was more interested in band, computer sciences and other mental pursuits. Setting him at odds even further with the world was the torments that came with schooling. Even if he will not speak of the things he endured in his formative years, it still had a profound effect on his personal identity, worth and other such internal things. At home, his life was barely easier, father looking at him as if he was broken in some way, his siblings leading far different lives of relative popularity and favor due to their interest in the physical pursuits in life. When he came of age to move out properly, a friend of his mother's offered to allow him to rent and move into their spare garage, which he accepted readily. This being where he lives to this day, working to finish college schooling and holding a part time job. Through his garage blows the few friends he has for one reason or the next, be it to hang out, store something in his fridge or things that would make Ian blush to speak of. Post-Debut History Ian has had a mostly normal time of life so far, besides meeting and spending time with Christina Rodgers and developing a young crush on her. Besides this; pizza, junk food and games. Relationships Family * Mason Benton - Ian's father, a jock and a tom in every sense of the terms. He's overly machismo and finds it difficult to believe that he was able to spawn such a little runt. Ian is estranged from his father, having not spoken to him in over a year at this stage of his life. Mason has a strong distaste and prejudice against prey species or those he considers 'beta' humans. If you can't beat your chest louder than Mason, you will not be respected nor will he take anything you say to any deep consideration unless it's in line with what he wants to hear. * Friends People they've befriended. If they don't have any to list, well I am very sorry. Bonus information and Trivia This area houses all the extras. "For fun" stats, personality types, tidbits of information and even tropes this character displays. You can put anything you like down here, look at other characters for ideas~! Gallery If you have pictures, be sure to insert a gallery! Upload lots of pictures, references and whatever you feel is approximate to your character (Just mind to not use copyrighted images as your own...!) Category:Characters